herofandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Duck
Donald Fauntleroy Duck (simply known as Donald Duck) is the anti-heroic deuteragonist of the Mickey Mouse and Disney universe. In most of his appearances, Donald is shown as Mickey's rival and a protagonist villain, but on some occasions, he is portrayed as an anti-hero. Appearance Donald is an anthropomorphic duck with white feathers. His eyes are oval and blue in color. He has small arms with four-fingered hands. He has a big orange beak. He has a small tail on his back and he has orange bird feet with three toes on each. Donald usually wears a blue hat and a blue jacket with a red bow in it. But in his first appearances his hat is white. Personality Donald's most famous personality trait is his uncontrollable temper. This has gotten him into some tight spots with his relationship with Daisy, as she is easily annoyed by his constant anger issues. However, things always turn out right in the end. Donald's jealousy towards Mickey's popularity sometimes gets in the way of their friendship and causes him to be an anti-hero and almost be a villain at times because of his temper. Although Donald can be loud, rude and selfish, he is extremely loyal and will do anything to help a friend in need. Donald also has an obsession over being Disney's most famous and popular star and also obsessed with money, treasure, gold, etc., which he gets from his Uncle Scrooge, and can sometimes be found participating in a get-rich-quick scheme. Donald's aggressive nature is a double-edged sword however, and while it at times is a hindrance and even a handicap for him, it has also helped him in times of need. When faced against a threat of some kind, Donald may get frightened and even intimidated (mostly by his nemesis Pete, but rather than getting scared, he gets mad and has taken up fights with ghosts, sharks, mountain goats and even the forces of nature. And, more often than not, Donald has come out on top. Trivia *In the Disney Studios, Donald is often referred to as The Duck. *Walt Disney himself referred to Donald Duck as "the problem child" of Disney. *Appearing in over 150 theatrically released films and shorts, Donald has the record for most theatrical appearances for a Disney character. *He is very similar to Daffy Duck (owned by Warner Bros.), as both are jealous of the top stars of their owned companies (Donald is jealous of Mickey and Daffy is jealous of Bugs), and their main goals is to have the spotlight, but fail repeatedly. Navigation Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Rivals Category:False Antagonist Category:Remorseful Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Titular Category:Adventurers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Mascots Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Wrathful Category:Famous Category:Classic Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Neutral Good Category:Archenemy Category:World War 2 Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Lethal Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Military Category:Thieves Category:Protectors Category:War Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Elementals Category:Guardians Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Athletic Category:Book Heroes Category:Victims Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Magic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Artistic Category:Officials Category:Selfless Category:Successful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Aladdin Heroes Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Pessimists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Berserkers Category:Superheroes Category:Outright Category:Loner Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Extravagant Category:Villain's Crush Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:On & Off Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Egomaniacs Category:Charismatic Category:Nurturer Category:Knights Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Chaste Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Wealthy Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful